


Daidí na Nollag

by BoStarsky



Series: Assorted Kylux [2]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Daddy Kink, Dom/sub, Filth, Han is ready to just give up, Inappropriate Use of Vegetables, Kylo and Hux are fucked up, M/M, No Beta, Slight Spanking, The poor zucchini isn’t getting paid enough for this, also fucking in the kitchen, that’s not where eggnog goes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-11
Updated: 2018-04-11
Packaged: 2019-04-21 08:56:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14281431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BoStarsky/pseuds/BoStarsky
Summary: Kylo and Hux ruin Christmas with a zucchini, Han suffers.The completely unnecessary sequel to “Daddy <3”





	Daidí na Nollag

**Author's Note:**

> The title literally translates as ‘Daddy of Christmas’. I never write porn, well, I never share the porn I write. I’m not that great at writing it so I apologise for that, now go enjoy the filth.

There’s a zucchini up his ass and he’s never felt better. Blindfolded and spread out on the kitchen island before Hux is somewhere he never thought he’d be, especially not in his parents’ house at Christmas. Body on fire, skin tingling under each stroke of Hux’s tongue. A firm hand keeps him in place as more of the cool eggnog is dripped onto his chest.

 

The house is quiet around them, Kylo’s gasps echoing in the darkness. He’s never been more grateful for his family being heavy sleepers, when a tug at the zucchini draws a loud moan out of him. He gets a sharp smack to the thigh in response, Hux told him to be quiet if he wanted to come. “Sorry, Daddy.” He groans, when the spatula thwacks across his thigh again.

 

Hux pulls on the zucchini once more, this time Kylo bites his lip to muffle himself and gets a rewarding stroke for his efforts. The marble under his back is slick with olive oil and sweat, he easily slides across it letting Hux arrange him however he wants. This is depraved, he knows it is and honestly never should have agreed to it, but here they are and he can’t think of a single reason why they shouldn’t. He doubts he’ll ever be able to sit at this island without getting turned on for the rest of his life.

 

“Turn over.” Hux’s tone is sharp and precise, a holdover from the army he’s never managed to shake. Kylo loves it, obeying without hesitation, scrambling onto his front eager for what comes next. One torturously slow pull and the zucchini is carelessly tossed onto the counter, leaving him feeling empty and spread wide open. When nothing happens for too long he pushes back against Hux, presenting himself for the taking. “What do we say?” Firm hands spread his cheeks, exposing him to the cold.

 

“Please, Daddy.” Face burning he grips the edge of the counter in anticipation.

 

“Good boy.” The build up was worth every second as Hux finally pushes into him, settling into a steady rhythm that leaves him gasping for more.

 

So close, he’s so close when the door creaks open. Now his face is burning for a completely different reason. Hux doesn’t even have the decency to stop and when he hits his prostate Kylo’s mouth decides to take a break from drooling on the counter to shout, “Fuck me, Daddy!” Completely independently of his brain which is screaming ‘ _NO, why!_ ’.

 

He vaguely registers his father cursing before the door swings shut again and wonders what he’s done to deserve this.


End file.
